


Arcana

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: Veritas Vos Liberabit [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, F/M, Roughhousing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-24
Updated: 2006-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The MacManus brothers blow off some steam in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Latin for "Secrets".

"D'ye think they'll come?" Murphy asked quietly, staring out through the bars of their cell. It wasn't the same one they'd been in the night the dream first came to them; this was the first time they'd been back, in all the years since.

"What kind of question is that?" Connor asked, irritably, and whacked him on the arm. "'Course they'll come. They're friends with Faith, yeah?"

Murphy jostled him back, boxing him upside the ear. "Bit of a difference between her record and ours, don't ye think?"

"Only a matter o' degree," Connor argued. "Besides. They can't possibly be as innocent as all that. That trunk your girl brought by our place, the one we picked open when she'd gone out that afternoon..."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Murphy objected. "It's been months since then, and we've been watchin' the fuckin' papers every day; if they'd been out there usin' those weapons, don't ye think the bodies would be turnin' up by now?"

"And why'd ye take up with her at all, then?" Connor argued, thumping him again. "'She's got secrets of her own', ye said.' She'll understand.'"

"And why'd ye take up with her sister?" Murphy said, thumping him back. It wasn't like Connor hadn't agreed with him at the time!

"And what has that got to do with anything?" Connor said, shoving at with both hands this time. "Ye're not makin' any fuckin' sense!"

Murphy snarled and launched at him, and seconds later they were a tussle of flying arms and legs thrashing around on the narrow bed they'd been sitting on. It wasn't like the conversation had been going much of anywhere, and at least this way they'd burn up some of the frustrated energy that had been jangling at his nerves.

He got in a couple of good blows-- and took a couple, too-- before one of the cops noticed what was going on. If Greenly had still been there, or Duffy, or any of the others who'd been around when they'd killed those first two Russians all that time ago, they might have ignored it-- but then again, if any of their old friends had still been there, they'd never have been arrested at all. Even Smecker would be hard pressed to cover for them this time, especially if Da got impatient with the delay.

"Jesus Christ!" one of the detectives announced, pounding forward in a jingle of keys. "They're killing each other in there!"

Murphy got in one last jab to Connor's jaw, then turned toward the cell door as the cop fumbled with the lock. "Lord's fuckin' name!" he yelled back, and felt the rumble of his brother's voice against his chest as Connor echoed him.

Connor punched him again while he wasn't looking, and Murphy fell off the bed entirely. He glared up at his twin as the cop finally got the cell door open, anger and apology both mixed up in his gaze. Connor glared back, equally understanding and unrepentant-- and about that time, they realized that the rest of the jail had suddenly gone very quiet.

"What in the fuck...?" Connor blurted, staring at the unconscious form of the cop who'd been standing outside their cell.

Murphy staggered to his feet, then ran over to the door-- and stared as it came open under his hand. "Conn..."

"Less talking, more escaping!" a feminine voice echoed down the hall, and he turned to see the familiar figure of his girlfriend, an unfamiliar hardness in her eyes as she beckoned toward them. In one hand, she held a strange, glowing object; in the other, a bag full of what looked like his and Connor's guns. Behind her, he could see her sister, bent over one of the station's computers with another glowing object in hand.

"What in the fuck...?" he echoed his brother under his breath, then shoved the cell door open.

It looked like Connor'd had the right idea about the sort of thing their girlfriends were hiding, after all. But were their secrets at all compatible? He'd never thought it possible to have a completely open relationship, not since he and Connor had taken up the mantle of the Saints. Then again, he might still have to kill his girlfriend, did it turn out that she was pursuing evil.

Murphy shook his head and squelched the hope and dread warring in his heart, then ran out into the hall. 

Connor, as always, ran right beside him.


End file.
